Stripping Off
by Zeil
Summary: Lye has decided that he simply has to know how Rob handles women... Slash...


**A/N: Hey all... number 5! I love these pointless christmas fics... I should do this for every holiday. OH and Sorry know I said Come Undone was supposed to be up next but my mistake... thats up on christmas day for well boring reasons. **

**Up next is Need Somebody for SVU... Enjoy...  
**

**Stripping Off**

_The most eloquent silence; that of two mouths meeting in a kiss._

* * *

"You? You don't have a single romantic bone in your body Lye." Rob scoffs tossing aside his coat.

"Neither do you…" Lye challenges, looking at home in a house of monochrome; it suits him, this world of sharp metallic edges.

"Not really… you don't actually like any of the girls you go to bed with." Lye explains, flipping open a silver laptop, the plastic almost blending seamlessly with the counter… not quite though.

"My problem isn't that I don't like any of them Lye." Rob says moving to pull a beer from the fridge; he opens it on the side of the tabletop.

"I have bottle openers for that." Lye frowns.

"I love every girl I meet, that coupled with a short attention span, let me tell you it doesn't exactly breed monogamy."

"Your bad habits are co-mingling and producing off-spring now?" The voice is really too serious for it to actually become a full-blown joke… But Lye's skills have definitely improved since the last time he tried to be amusing.

"That's an unexpected turn." He continues to tap away at the keyboard leaving Rob to wonder how someone as supposedly smart as Lye thinks its okay to mock him, when he wants help.

"Still working hard at that personality I see…" Rob deadpans and downs the rest of the bitter liquid, retrieving another.

"Okay I'm ready…"

"What are you doing anyway Lye?" Rob generally tries to avoid this question with Lye, mainly because it's followed by a lengthy answer that usually makes his head ache.

Rob steps around the counter and looks at the files sitting open on screen, questions sprawling out over some.

"I'm trying to catalogue, kind of a dating guide, what should be said to each woman, how to impress them."

"Lye… I've made quite a dent but I don't think I've gone through the entire female population quite yet." Rob points out.

"Well no this uses…"

"It's not going to work Lye…" Rob finishes up the drink and opens another, shaking his head still.

"Why because you don't understand it, just stop being a pain and answer a few questions." Lye slides the computer across to him and Rob looks over the list. 85 is Lye's idea of a few questions and some of them even have two parts.

Rob sighs and tries to decide on the quickest way to end this…

"No it won't work because I can't put down on paper what you really need to know about seducing women… it's a… hands on type thing Lye." Embarrass him… it's the only way to get Lye off of anything, currently though Rob's weighing up what he'd have to do against the pain of answering the mass of annoyingly detailed questions…

"What...?" Lye starts, Rob moves to cup his pale face, grabbing Lye's shoulder as he tries to jerk away. He keeps the kiss soft and short, Lye's lips uncomfortably yielding and full beneath his own.

Rob pulls back making sure he has a smirk plastered on, he can drink the memory away later… Lye's looking at the floor, expression pinched… Rob couldn't be happier, then the eyes lift, lighting with a smile.

"Oh I get it… your saying I need to like work in some practical stuff… hhhmmm I'll have to switch some things around… I'll figure out something though." The smile is brilliant, proud, like he's worked out something complicated.

"There's a bar down the street… I can observe while you do some more practical stuff…" Rob blinks, watching the other skitter from the room… He's not entirely sure what's just happened… though he's pretty sure he doesn't like this rapid shift, likes it less than the questionable tingle that's itching at his mouth. His tongue darts out thoughtlessly and he tastes something sticky and sweet on his lips…


End file.
